Here We Go
Here We Go is the first episode of the first season of the Hulu original series, ''East Los High''. It is the first episode of the series overall. Plot New and returning students at East Los High prepare for a school year to remember; Ceci begins to take notice of sudden bodily changes; Eddie is robbed at gunpoint. Synopsis Ceci, Jacob, and Maya stand at Vanessa's locker as she decorates. Jacob and Maya hold hands while expressing their excitement for their incoming senior year. Vanessa rolls her eyes and emphasizes the importance of school and the irrelevance of relationships that she thinks probably won't last after graduation. Ceci co-signs her statement and adds that while she wants their last year as high school students to be the greatest, she plans on studying harder than ever to get into an ivy league university. Vanessa jokes that she needs to start using protection before she can even think of dreaming so big and throws an empty condom wrapper at her. The bell rings and they all go their separate ways. Ceci heads to class with an upset look on her face. During the school's student activities fair, Jocelyn sits at the Get Loud club stand as their head representative, hoping to recruit a set of fresh faces for the new year. Minutes pass and she doesn't get anyone to stop at her table, prompting her to taking a bathroom break. When she returns, she spots an unfamiliar girl reading the flyer on the stand. She runs up to her and introduces herself as the Get Loud co-founder. They lock eyes and smile after the girl identifies herself as Valeria, a transfer student from San Francisco. She shares her interest in the club and asks for further information. Jocelyn ecstatically agrees and begins to tell her everything there is to know about Get Loud. Eddie waves his soccer teammates goodbye as he leaves the field. He approaches Camila who stands in the parking lot and kisses her. They are interrupted by Gina who reminds her that Power Squad auditions are being held in the gymnasium. Camila gasps and gives Eddie one more kiss before running off with Gina. While walking home, Eddie is robbed at gunpoint by two men in black masks. He is left without his backpack and several bruises covering his face. As the Power Squad's newest coach, Ceci leads the group of team hopefuls behind her with a newly choreographed routine. When no one can seem to get the choreography down, she calls for a break, nearly panting. Vanessa checks on Ceci and offers her a towel, but Ceci turns it down. She assures her that she is okay and returns to the middle of the dance floor to resume auditions. Jocelyn and Sofia decorate Get Loud's designated classroom before their very first meeting. When no one shows up, Sofia remembers she has errands to run, leaving Jocelyn to clean on her own. Seconds into cleaning, Valeria enters the room and apologizes for being late. Jocelyn explains that everyone on the list was a no-show and apologizes for wasting her time in return. Valeria assures her that there is nothing to apologize for and offers to help recruit new members who will show up the next time. Ceci enters the bathroom to find one empty stall and rushes into it. She ties her hair in a ponytail and quietly vomits. She waits for everyone else to leave before walking out of the stall and washing her face. She stares at her reflection in the mirror and places her hand over her lower abdomen. She cries and whispers to herself that she will take a pregnancy test after school. Camila holds an ice pack over Eddie's jaw while Gina holds another to his ankle. Eddie reminisces the robbery and reenacts the moment when the two thieves held him at gunpoint. Camila wants him to file a police report, but Eddie is afraid that he will be deported. Both Gina and Camila feel for him and promise to keep the incident to themselves, but Camila still wants to get to the bottom of it and find out who hurt him. Jocelyn, Jacob, and Maya are eating dinner at an outdoor cafe when Jacob spots a familiar girl. Jocelyn recognizes her as Valeria and mentions that they had already met. Jacob notices her reddening cheeks and calls her over. Valeria is confused until she sees Jocelyn and approaches them. Her and Jocelyn hug before she introduces her to Jacob and Maya who smirk the entire time. Jacob invites Valeria to sit with them, but Valeria says she has to be home before sundown or her parents will be upset with her. They understand and let her go, but not before Jacob makes a not-so-discreet joke about Jocelyn's liking for her. Valeria laughs with them and walks away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1